


I Forgive You

by April_Gabriella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e02 Primavera, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Gabriella/pseuds/April_Gabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Forgiveness is such a profound, conscious, and unconscious state of affairs. You can’t actually choose to do it. It simply happens to you.” —Bella Crawford</em><br/> <br/>or</p><p>Will thought he could survive separation, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgive You

"I forgive you." Will says into the darkness. He _knows_ Hannibal is close, but only silence answers him. He stands stalk-still with bated breath waiting and listening for anything that would herald Hannibal's presence, but the seconds drag on and on with nothing. He's just starting to entertain the idea of giving up and leaving when he is suddenly slammed into the nearest wall, a hard line of unmistakable Hannibal pressed against him, his hands clamped tightly around Will's biceps. 

"Could you feel me?" he asks lowly in Will's ear, indulging in a long inhale of his scent.

Hannibal's grip is bruising but Will relaxes in it anyway. "Yes." He breathes out, eyes closing of their own accord. He has no fear of Hannibal hurting him, only that he'll disappear. "I can feel you. I've wanted to feel you."

"As I have longed to feel you." 

Hannibal's voice is soft and affectionate and it makes tears spring to Will's eyes. "I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"

Hannibal releases one of Will's arms to run soft fingertips over his cheek and jaw. "I have already forgiven you Will." He he takes a moment to look tenderly into Will's eyes before releasing him completely and taking several steps back. Will is acutely aware of the cold left by the absence of Hannibal against him. "Have you come to bring me to Uncle Jack?" He asks but doesn't look concerned.

"No." 

"Then why have you come?" Hannibal asks, spreading his hands in front of him.

"You haunt me." Will says quietly. "It took a while to figure out that I wasn't haunted by the fact that you gutted me. Not entirely by that." He swallows thickly. "It was more that you left me. That was the punishment wasn't it? You left me completely alone." 

"As you left me. It seemed a fitting punishment." Hannibal is watching Will closely. 

Will is watching him right back. "And now?"

"I could ask you the same."

Will takes a step closer. "You cut me open and left me to die." He says evenly. "You killed my surrogate daughter."

" _Our_ daughter." Hannibal corrects. 

"I should hate you. I should have spent all these months roiling in my hatred for you and plotting my revenge." He takes another step. "Ask me if I did."

"Did you?" 

Will takes the last step forward bringing them almost chest to chest. "No."

"Then what have you done all these months Will?" 

Will lets out a breath feeling suddenly exhausted, and in what he decides to refer to as a momentary lapse, he throws his arms around Hannibal and confesses, "I ached Hannibal. God I ached so much. For you." Hannibal welcomes Will into his arms and he goes on, deciding he can use that "momentary lapse" excuse for a little while longer. "I never hated you. I can't hate you. I _should_. I should a hundred times over. It would be so much easier if I could."

"What would be easier?" Hannibal asks, cradling Will to him gently. 

Suddenly Will doesn't care about excuses or "momentary lapses" or justifying things to himself. He allows himself melt into Hannibal's arms because he's lain awake countless nights wishing for this very moment and it's impossible to pretend that he hasn't. "Letting you go. I can't seem to let you go no matter what you do to me. I can't stop wanting you."

"Freeing yourself from me, and me freeing myself from you, they're the same." Hannibal pulls out of their embrace to look at him. "There is still a place for you at my side Will, if you wish it." 

"I wish it." Will says quickly. Giving himself time to think would be giving himself time to think his way out of this, and he doesn't want out. He's been out, and he wants back in. "We're conjoined, and I can no longer survive separation. I don't want to." 

"Nor do you need to." Hannibal says and holds out his hand. "Come with me Will, we can leave right away. Start anew, together." 

Will looks at Hannibal's hand for a moment then back up to Hannibal's face, and when Will goes to him it's with kisses and caresses full of want and promise. Hannibal is just starting to come out of his stunned stupor to reciprocate when Will pulls away. "Just so you know." He says and takes Hannibal's previously proffered hand. 

Hannibal stares at him with eyes brimming with gratitude and adoration. Will smiles and tugs his hand, giddiness bubbling up inside him.

Hannibal leads Will into the darkness, and Will gladly follows.  

 

 


End file.
